Red Socks
by v-hills
Summary: Memories can be so sweet .


**A/N: Another FOP-Oneshot, because i still think that there are not enough cosmo-stories out there. anyone wants to write one for me? ;] enjoy, and a review would be really nice :]**

**Red Socks**

For him, pink was a colour of beauty and joy. It was what made him smile. It was her colour. With emphasis on her. **Her**. Cosmo made a face as he looked at his white shirt which had now a light tint of pink. As were his socks. As was everything else he had put into the washing machine. Everything else but one single red sock, that stuck out of the heap of clothes.

"Oh no, Cosmo!" a miserable voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how this happened, I mean –" he picked up the red sock and held it into her face "Look! We don't even HAVE any red socks!"

Wanda gently pulled the red sock from Cosmo and smiled half heartedly. "Well, now we have one." She said. "Plus, I actually like your new pink shirts~."

"Meh!" Cosmo made another face and just dropped to the floor, pouting. Wanda was quite amused by the sight.

"Are you going to stay there?" She asked with a giggle. The greenhaired fairy just continued pouting. Being sure that he wouldn't get up anytime soon, she kneeled down beside him and nudged his cheek with her nose. His pouting face relaxed a little and he blushed. Wanda had to smile again. He still blushed by her contact, even after all those centuries of marriage they already went through.

A very small frown appeared on his face and she sat back to leave him some space. She knew this expression very well, even if it was a rare sight on Cosmo. She looked down at his hands which were busy fidgeting around. Wanda looked at her own hands and realized the red sock that still lay in one of them. She dropped it in front of him and his hands thankfully grabbed it and began playing with the red cloth.

"I'm sorry." Cosmo finally spoke up, with the voice of a sad, disappointed child.

"For what? The laundry?" Wanda was surprised.

"Nuh-uh!" His big green eyes shot up to meet hers. "I tried to wash the dishes, and they slipped my fingers and broke! I tried to sort the books in the shelves, but I couldn't! I tried to cook, and burned half of the kitchen! You are doing all this chores and I want to help you, but I ruin the simplest tasks, I'm sorry …"

"Oh, sweetie, that's okay, I can do it by myself."

"But I want to help. I feel like a … burden if I don't …" The red sock ripped between his fingers. His eyes went down to his Hands again, filling up with tears. He wiped them away angrily. He didn't like crying.

Oh how much she wanted to pull him into a hug, to soothe him and calm him down, but she knew better than to do that right now. There was something he had to get off of his mind, the household was only the trigger, and if she tried to soothe him now she'd ruin it all. He wouldn't tell. Thus Wanda waited, even if her heart broke at the sight of him.

A few sobs escaped while Cosmo tried to pull himself together. He needed her to know, needed someone to talk about it, but he was afraid. He didn't know where to start. Or how. Or which words he should use. He wasn't good with words, or explaining. He opened his mouth, and closed it. No, still no words. He began to get angry about himself. Why couldn't he concentrate? Why couldn't he just begin? It was Wanda who was sitting there, so why was it so hard? Maybe he should just let it be …

He suddenly heard her moving and looked up, but she was gone. He stared at the empty space in front of him, puzzled. He wanted to turn and look for her, but was stopped when something made contact with his back. Wanda's voice rose from behind him.

"Tell me, Cosmo, please." She said, letting the back of her head rest on his shoulder. Cosmo hesitated, then did the same, and gratefully leaned at her back as well. There they sat on the floor, back to back and watched the ceiling in unison. Cosmo's breathing evened out, the red sock lay forgotten on the floor.

"Do you remember Tina?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I do, she was such a sweet child …" Wanda mused.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Why?"

"I can't remember … I don't remember much at all. Or Simon, do you still know how he was?"

"Hyper, and caring. Simon was a good boy."

"I didn't know that."

They grew silent again, both brooding over their thoughts.

"I'm going to forget Timmy, too." His voice was nothing more but a whisper. "But I don't want to. I want to remember them all. It's like … I had a little Jorgan in my head who erases my memories after every godchild, even if I know that Jorgan would never fit into my head …"

Wanda chuckled slightly. This little remark was a good sign. He began to talk freely.

"Cosmo?"

Cosmo leaned his head into her neck to let her know he listened. She leaned into his direction as well.

"I have the perfect chore for you."

---

It was already dark outside. Timmy sat on his desk, doing his homework with Wanda floating next to him to check if he did it right.

"Wanda? When will Cosmo be back? I'd more like to play the not-study-game …" Timmy muttered, turning to the next page of his history-book.

"Cosmo is doing his chores. And you are better off with doing this chore, too."

"But what ARE Cosmo's chores?"

"He is tidying up the castle, sport."

"For half of the day?? He's doing it every week, lately! Did he become a workaholic? Or did you threaten him to put him on a cheese-diet if he doesn't?" This earned him a little smack with Wanda's wand.

"Yes, I'm a very mean wife and now go on reading! I'll be back in a minute." she said with a strict voice, but actually she was smiling. She poofed back into the castle silently and listened. She heard a faint humming which sometimes was disturbed by a happy chuckle. She floated through the castle, taking care not to make any noise until she reached the door to the hall of fame. She opened the door, just a crack, and simply watched as her husband was floating through the huge corridor, gleefully dusting off the portraits of former godchildren.

It was almost magical, though this time, there was no magic included. Only the sight of the portraits brought back memories he'd never dreamt of getting back. The most random situations came back to him as if they had always been there. With each piece of memory he cought up, his eyes lit up and a huge grin spread over his face. He could stay at one single portrait for hours when he had a good day, though he never realized it took so long. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a slight tint of pink and his grin grew even more. With a wave of his wand she was in his arms and he whirled her around wildly, repeating his "Thank you!"-s over and over again, until he had to let go finally, exhausted and overwhelmed by that warm feeling. Her giggling prickled in his ears as he leaned into her in a warm embrace, hiding his face in her curls and letting go one or two teardrops of relief and happyness. Memories could be so sweet.

**A/N: Don't forget the review :3**


End file.
